I love you so much - I'm going crazy - It's because I love you - Ch 1
by VioletGalaxies
Summary: When a tall, handsome, blue haired teen criminal meets the perfect, beautiful, blonde haired student... he finds himself falling head-over-heels in love. I wonder what could go wrong? Ch. 1 of an XXX story.


(The time is 8:30 PM in Lilycove. A tall, blue-haired teen enters a bank. His face covered by a bandanna. Bandannas are "In" at the moment, so nobody takes thought in it)

"Oh my god he's gorgeous!" The workers giggle as he approaches the front desk.

"Violet, you two would make a perfect couple. You could model TOGETHER! Plus, guys would stop trying to hit on you when you're on the street!"

"For the last time Vivian, I'm not going to be a model! I don't care how many people tell me to. Also, I don't care about that guy. He's just a stranger at the bank. We need to get money and LEAVE."

"Oh Violet you're no fun!" Vivian whines.

The man rings a bell and a lady happily answers, "Welcome to Frost wood bank! How may I help you?" The woman attempts to say in a seductive voice.

"You know what you can get me…..?" The boy leans in closer. "You can give me all your fucking money." He pulls out a gun and points it at her. The lady gasps and steps back, "Yes, I'm sorry please don't shoot!" She takes his bag and fills it with money.

"Since you've been so cooperative, I won't shoot you."

"Oh thank you so much!"

"Run, Sis!" Violet yells to Vivian. She darts out the store and Violet sits down by the door, blocking anyone else from coming in and getting hurt.

The guy steps around the bank, taking his time to shoot every person he catches a glimpse of. Then his blood red eyes land on Violet. Her face is covered in her hoodie and blond hair as she sits there, curled up into a ball.

He walks closer and raises his gun, but he can't shoot. "What the hell…." He thinks to himself. He tries again, but he can't push himself to do it.

"What's going on?" Violet thinks to herself. She flips off the hood and looks up to find her self face to face with the criminal.

"Holy fuck" He thinks to himself. "She's.. beautiful… Wait what am I saying?!" He shakes his head and points the gun again.

"I hate everyone… I always have. I only like myself…. but why…. why does she" When he snaps out of it, she's gone and all he can hear are her fading footsteps.

"FUCK! COME BACK!" He chases after her, leaving the stolen money behind.

Scene 2

The next week school starts again. Violet walks in to be greeted by a huge group of boys. "Violet! Please be my parter for the school project!" They all yell.

"Hold on, guys. If I could I'd be with all of you!" She gives them a cute smile and they all seem to swoon. "But…" she pouts, "The school is choosing our partners for us."

"Aw man!" One guy yells. "Well, I still hope to be with you!" another one calls. Violet walks away and sighs. "Being nice to those guys is such a drag" she thinks to herself.

"VIIIIOOOLEEET!" Lina (Violet's best friend since she was 6) Rusn up to her and gives her a big hug. "OMG It's been like, Forever!" Violet smiles and laughs,

"Hey Lina. How's your summer been?"

"OMG Like, forget about MY summer. How YOUR summer?!"

"It was good! And NO, I didn't get a boyfriend." She wants to tell her about the robbery from last week, but Lina would freak out from her over-protectiveness, so she avoids it.

"Good! We need to keep you nice and pure until I find you the PERFECT man!"

They walk into class and their teacher greets them with a smile. "Today we'll be introducing a new student; Oliver Brown!" A tall, blue haired boy walkes into the room and Violet's eyes widen. "His blue hair… It looks familiar.." They make eye contact and she quickly looks away. When she looks back up he's gone.

"Why did he run off?" "He was cute, where did he go?" "Maybe he's shy! Omg that's adorable!"

The teacher reluctantly speaks, "I'm not sure why he ran off like that, but I'm sure it was something urgent. We'll re-introduce him tomorrow. Since today is only a half day, we need to get to assembly. Class dismissed."

As kids walk to the assembly building, Violet drags slowly behind, separated from the group. When she takes a turn, a hand reaches out, covers her mouth, and pulls her in. As she looks up, she sees Oliver and starts struggling. "Quit it." Shocked, Violet shuts up and stops moving. He then lets her go and she steps a few feet back.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM-"

"Hey, I have a question..." He looks down and turns pink. "Uh….. what… is it?" Violet asks, surprised by the sudden mood change." He looks up and grabs her hands, surprising her.

"What is the feeling when every time you look at a specific person, your heart feels like it's going to hop out of your chest, and you can't concentrate?!"

Pulling her arms away from him, she quickly blurts, "Well I'm not sure, you'd have to be more specific!"

He sits down on the concrete and pouts, "Well… You meet someone, and the second you look at them… Well… They're just different. You can't stop thinking about them no matter how much you want to… It makes you kinda sad, but happy at the same time…. And their eyes… Blue as the deepest ocean.. AHH JUST FORGET IT!"

As he starts to run, she grabs his hand.

"The feeling you're describing… It sounds like love."

I hope you enjoyed it! I know the story is kinda straightforward, but thats because I'm making room for some XXX. I know a lot of readers want to get into the juicy stuff quick! Also, don't worry I'll tell everyone's backstory soon :D

Thanks for reading!

-VioletGalaxies

(And no the girl is not supposed to be me. My name isn't even Violet, but I use that name for all of my female fan fictions, that's why it's my profile name)


End file.
